


A Most Fortunate Phone Call

by ManiacalTeddy



Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hinata hajime - Freeform, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime, Voice Kink, komaeda nagito - Freeform, komakura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy
Summary: Hinata is away from home on work trip for Future Foundation. As he finishes typing up a report in their HQ office, Hinata receives a text from his boyfriend back home. Komaeda is missing him... in more ways than one... and can’t wait to do something about it...Yep. They have phone sex.NSFW content, mature readers only!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936375
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	A Most Fortunate Phone Call

Hinata Hajime was hard at work in the Future Foundation office. His fingers furiously darted away at his keyboard, typing up a field report detailing the reconstruction of Hope’s Peak Academy.

One final report... and he can finally fly home to Jabberwock Island.

“Hey, Hinata-kun! How’s the report going?” Hinata’s co-worker, Naegi Makoto, cheerfully poked his ahoged head through the office door.

Hinata couldn’t get over the similarity in Naegi and someone else he knew... they both called him “Hinata-kun” and had uncannily similar voices.

But Naegi _wasn’t_ him. He could _never_ be him.

“It’s going well. It’ll be complete within the next 10 minutes.”

“Ah, that’s great! Would you like anything from the canteen? Coffee, a donut? Togami-kun and Hina-san arrive soon, I don’t want you missing out...”

Hinata span around in his wheelie chair. “It’s fine, really. I’ll be calling it a day here as soon as it’s done.”

Naegi smiled. “Okay! Well... in case I don’t see you before you leave... have a great evening! It’s been a real help having you here helping us, Hinata-kun... thank you.” And with a quick bow, the short-statured male closed the door behind him.

Hinata was just about to return to his report, when...

_ *BEEP BEEP* _

His phone screen lit up beside him.

** << 1 New Message >> **

**< Komaeda:** hey Hinata-kun... are you okay? **>**

Hinata wanted to answer... especially since the text was from his beloved boyfriend back home. But Komaeda was chatty... and Hinata was nearly done with his report...

_ *BEEP BEEP* _

Another message? 

Hinata tried to ignore it... but curiosity got the better of him. 

**< Komaeda:** I miss you, babe xoxo **>**

Oh dear... Komaeda only used “xoxo” when he was feeling needy...

Hinata started making spelling mistakes as he typed. He was beginning to lose focus...

_ *BEEP BEEP* _

“For fuck’s sake, Ko...” Hinata thought about switching his phone off just to finish the report. But just as he reached for the “off” button...

** < Komaeda: ** _*sent an attachment*_ ** > **

... Oh fuck.

_ Just turn the damn thing off, Hinata...  _ spoke the voice in the back of Hinata’s brain.

Unfortunately, Hinata very rarely listened to that voice.

He opened up the message... and slapped his palm over his mouth to stifle a gasp.

Komaeda had sent him a dick pic. 

Hinata recognised it all too well as belonging to the sender himself... especially since the pale, solid erection was being held in place by the very same mechanical arm prothetic that Hinata had constructed.

But before Hinata could verbally react...

_ *BEEP BEEP* _

**< Komaeda:** Thinking of you... but I require some assistance xoxo **>**

That’s it. Hinata had to reply.

**< Hinata:** Not now, babe. I’m at work x **>**

Komaeda texted back as quick as a flash.

**< Komaeda:** Are you really going to ignore me? Such despair... **>**

No “x’s” on the end. _Shit._

Hinata flung his arms out, then rubbed his face in frustration. He spun around in the chair a couple of times, attempting to clear his mind... but all he could think about was the image of Komaeda’s cock. 

“Fuck!” He yelled. It was a good thing his walls were soundproof.

He grabbed his phone once more.

**< Hinata:** I’m not ignoring you. Give me 10 mins and I’ll be finished x **>**

_ That’ll solve things _ , he silently mused.

_ *BEEP BEEP* _

**< Komaeda:** I really can’t wait that long... I’m so achingly hard RN. And it’s all thanks to you. **>**

**< Komaeda:** Babe I can’t help it. I can’t stop thinking about you, in that little office cubicle, all hot and bothered from all that tiresome work... **>**

**< Komaeda:** I couldn’t help remembering the cute way you bite your lip when you loosen your tie... **>**

**< Komaeda:** Just thinking of that makes my dick twitch. Help me out, baby, I’m desperate, I just wanna hear your voice xoxo **>**

Hinata simply couldn’t ignore the constant beeping anymore... or the way his own member had begun to throb. 

_Damn it, Komaeda..._

He speed-dialed Komaeda’s number...

The phone didn’t even ring — Komaeda answered straight away.

“Hinata-kun...” his voice was deep, husky... almost like a growl. 

“Babe, I really can’t right now, I only have so long until I finish—“

“Then finish _me_ first, please... I’m almost done, I promise~.”

Hinata hated the fact he could hear a slippery jerking sound in the background as Komaeda audibly moaned down the line.

Hinata sighed in defeat — there was no way he would get out of this now.

And perhaps... he didn’t _want_ to... perhaps he didn’t hate this, after all...

Komaeda’s sexy, gravelly tone as he spoke gently into the speaker... Hinata realised too late that he had automatically started patting at his own crotch in response.

_No. Stop._ He internally scolded himself.

“... Okay. So, um... what do you want me to say, exactly?”

“Tell me... what you would do to me, Hinata-kun.”

“What I would do?”

“Yeah... to the photo I sent you. What would you do to me, baby~?”

Hinata didn’t want to recall the image for the sake of his own awkward workplace arousal... but he decided to indulge his lonely boyfriend. He did care deeply for him, after all...

“Well...” he begun. “I would start by lightly tracing my fingertips along your length...”

“Mmm... _yessss~..._ then what?” Hinata could tell he was mirroring his description already. It was... all too hot.

“Then... I’d hold you gently in place as I bring myself down on my knees... and lick your tip.”

“F- _fuck~..._ ” Hinata had to bite back a chuckle as he imagined the screwed up look on Komaeda’s face. He can’t lick his own dick. But even so... Komaeda whimpered again. The background noises grew slightly in volume...

Hinata found himself enjoying this weird control that he possessed with this phone call. Once again, his own hand began ghosting over the tent in his pants...

Well, he was all alone in the office... and there’s a box of tissues... and a waste bin...

“What next, Hinata-kun? I’m waiting...”

“Oh, right,” Hinata answered, unzipping his pants as quietly as he could manage. “I’d watch as you squirm from my cold, wet tongue... and tighten my grip on your aching shaft...”

“ _Mmmngh~..._ ”

“Then I’d very slowly move my hand back and forth... back and forth...” Hinata reached beneath the waistband of his boxers... “... and tease my thumb over your hole.”

“Oh my... Hinata-kun, I’m leaking... carry on~...”

Komaeda wasn’t the only one. Hinata had oozed a small patch of pre-cum too...

_ This would be over a lot quicker for both of us if I could see him...  _

“Hey, babe... can you FaceTime?” He asked sheepishly.

“I sure can, you dirty pervert~.” Komaeda cackled.

“I’m not a pervert!” 

Komaeda switched on his camera, showing his top half. Just as Hinata expected, he was completely naked... that is, except for one of Hinata’s dark green emblem ties that he had wrapped loosely around his neck. His grin bore wider than that of a Cheshire Cat.

Hinata switched his camera on too, placing it on the desktop. He conveniently hid his freshly unveiled lower groin area.

“My, my, Hinata-kun... you’re lucky I’m not there right now, or I’d have you looking much messier in that suit jacket...”

“Komaeda, what are you doing with my tie?”

Komaeda sniggered, then placed the camera on the bedside table. He crawled back into view...

... and showcased his entire bare physique. 

He was knelt thighs apart in an erotic pose... he smiled knowingly as he removed Hinata’s tie from around his neck, and tied it around his erect cock in a bow.

“It’s my gift for you... do you like it, baby~?”

Hinata’s hand flew over his mouth faster than the speed of light. If he were a stereotypical anime character, his nose would be spilling copious quantities of blood all over his white desk as he furiously blushed.

Komaeda giggled. “I’ll take that as a _yes_.”

He returned to stroking himself... except this time, Hinata had a virtual front row seat.

“I... _fuck_ , I want you...” Hinata grunted, taking grip of his own shaft, beginning a steady jerk.

“Tell me, Hinata-kun... are you touching yourself right now?” 

It was such a cliche thing to say during phone sex... but nevertheless, Hinata choked back a pathetic moan. “Y-yeah~,” he admitted.

“And... are you imagining you’re touching me instead? Or... am _I_ touching _you...?_ ”

“We’re... touching each other...” Hinata felt himself throb at the prospect as he eagerly rubbed.

“How romantic,” mused Komaeda, using the tie to gain some smooth friction on himself. “Tell me more... if I was in your office with you... what would you do? Would you bend me over the desk?”

“Yeah... I fucking would. I’d... shove you down by your slender neck...”

“Mmm, _yes~..._ I’d like that...”

“... then I’d jerk you off while you whimper pathetically, over and over...”

“Fuck, yes~...”

“... and I’ll prepare your ass with my fingers... I’d pleasure you with my hands from both ends... and if that weren’t enough, I’d fucking rub my dick up against your entrance and make you beg for it like a puppy...”

“H—ohhh, f- _fuck~...!_ ” Komaeda arched his back as he reached his flesh hand around to finger himself and kept masturbating with his robotic one, the tie unknotting itself from the movement. 

Komaeda’s eyelids fluttered between open and closed as he smirked, moaning over and over... he was close. But... so was Hinata. He reached over and pulled a handful of tissues from the disposer in preparation.

“Let me see, baby... _let me watch..._ ”

“Who’s the pervert now?!” Hinata retorted... but he still clumsily repositioned the camera so Komaeda could view the filthy act. They were equal now, able to watch each other...

“You even look big on camera... unless it’s a magic filter or something? Aahahah~...”

“You’re not funny...” Hinata grimaced as he returned to his masterful wank.

Komaeda had since inserted another lubed-slicked finger inside his own ass. “I’m so close... I just want you inside me, Hinata-kun...”

“I swear... the minute I’m home... I’m fucking you senseless... I’ll make sure you can’t stand for two weeks...”

“ _Just_ two weeks?”

“Fine... _five_ weeks. I bet you’re nice and tight where I haven’t seen you in a while, too... your insides are gonna feel so warm around my cock... I’ll make sure you’re nice and sore as our balls slap together... I’ll squeeze the fuck out of your ass, I’ll make you cry out in a juicy cocktail of pleasure and pain, and if you dare misbehave, I’ll spank the shit out of you until my handprints are tattooed across your cheeks...”

“ _Haaaaahhhhh~..._ ” Komaeda’s eyelids fell half-lidded as he approached his climax. 

“And then... just when you’re about to teeter over the edge... I’ll lean over... tug on your messy hair, and whisper into your ear. I’ll ask you... _who’s my little bitch~?_ ”

“I- _I AM! I’M_ YOUR HOPEFUL LITTLE BITCH, HINATA-KUN! F- _FUCK NGGHHHH~!!!_ ”

Komaeda almost lost his balance as he cried out... Hinata watched as Komaeda’s member shot an impressive amount of his seed all over the sheets... and the phone camera. This was so god damn hot... and Hinata couldn’t hold back either.

“Ahhhggghh, _Komaeda~!!!_ ” He hastily shoved the tissues over his tip just in time as he came into the paper. Both men rode out their orgasms until they were both just gasping for air over the call.

Komaeda was the first to speak. “Oh... hello, Togami-kun!”

“Huh? _Togami...?_ ”

A cold-sweat wave of shameful dread washed over Hinata as he spun around in his chair...

And, much to his utter dismay... Togami Byakuya was stood at the door. Hinata had never seen anyone look so full of shock in his entire life, and he had survived a killing game.

He scuffled to zip up his pants. “I-it’s not what it looks like!!!” He yelled.

Togami uttered one single word; “... Disgusting.”

“You’re right, my apologies, Togami-kun, my naked body is pretty gross, huh? Only Hinata-kun finds scum like me sexually attractive...” Komaeda laughed as he was visibly mopping up his own cum with Hinata’s tie on the camera.

If Hinata could just be swallowed up by a hole in a ground, he prayed that this would be the very moment it happened. He hadn’t felt this embarrassed in his entire life.

“Don’t bother covering this up... my lips are sealed.” Togami scowled as he pushed his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose. “Personally, I do not wish to discuss whatever the _eff_ this is... but please, if you are to perform such lewd acts upon yourself in future... lock the door.”

“Well, you could’ve knocked...” Hinata couldn’t keep the snarky comment back.

“Pfft. Let me get one. Thing. Straight — Togami Byakuya does _NOT_ knock for anyone. Clear yourself up and we’ll pretend this unfortunate sight ever happened.” 

As he turned on his heels, the tall blonde muttered to himself: “You should be thankful that it was _I_ and not that indecently brained novelist that happened upon you... Hmph.” The office door slammed... and he was gone.

“He seemed polite.” During the ruckus, Komaeda had pulled the bedsheets over him, and tucked himself in. “I love you, Hinata-kun. Sorry if I inconvenienced you. Please forgive me and come home safely.”

Despite everything, Hinata couldn’t help but melt at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend tucked up in bed. 

“I love you, too. As soon as I’ve typed the final letter of this report, I’m jumping on the next plane to Jabberwock, and you won’t have to cuddle a tie... you’ll have me, okay?”

“Mmhmm... goodnight, my love~.”

And that is exactly what Hinata did.


End file.
